Remembrance
by LordFrieza
Summary: A look into the future of what is in store for Bruce and Diana told through the eyes of their son Thomas Waybe


(This story is from a suggestion that I received. Basically this is a recall done by Diana and Bruce's son Thomas Wayne. It's not all in a happy memory but that is because Thomas is a different kind of character in my view. I'm currently working on the idea of making him a bounty hunter, mercenary, and an assassin. Considered to be the black sheep of the Wayne family he isn't the most popular person.)

**Remembrance**

The old iceberg lounge seemed more dead than alive. Of course since Oswald Cobblepot has been dead going on fifteen years the nightclub has changed hands and found itself in need of repair. The most current owner leaned back in his chair and looked at the computer screen before him. His tattooed and scared face showed little emotion as he looked at the pictures of his mother Diana Wayne, sister Athena Martha Wayne, and his father Bruce Wayne.

He struck a match across the desk that once belonged to Oswald and lit a cigar that hung loosely in his mouth. He clicked on the picture and looked at the first Christmas he could remember.

(Wayne Manor nine years after Diana's deal with Phobos)

"Thomas wake up! Santa has been here!" Athena said to her little brother as she shook him.

Slowly the five year old crawled out of bed and looked around. Once it dawned on him that presents waited under the tree he ran to the living room and joined his family as his father reached under the tree and pulled out the first present.

"Let's see the first one goes to Thomas." Bruce said as he handed it to the youngest member of the Wayne family.

Thomas ripped the package open and looked at the action figures facing him. He opened the box and tossed the figure that was supposed to be Superman to the side and looked at the one that was in the likeness of Lobo.

"Cool I got Lobo!" He shouted unaware of how his mother slightly frowned at his reaction toward Kal and his acceptance toward the part time bounty hunter and league member Lobo.

"What about Superman?" Athena asked.

"Lobo's cooler! Superman follows the rules and Lobo don't!" Thomas said in a very excited voice.

The entire present event came and went and while everyone got what they wanted Thomas still held the only two action figures that seemed important to him Batman and Lobo.

(The present inside of the office of the Iceberg Lounge.)

Thomas drew a deep breath in from the cigar and exhaled. His eyes went over to the two action figures that he still had to this day. The Batman action figure was heavy scarred and barely held together, and the one that resembled Lobo looked several times better. The next picture that flashed in front of him was of his sisters thirteenth birthday.

(Wayne Manor almost four years after Thomas' fifth Christmas)

Athena smiled at the white robes she was wearing. Her grandmother had brought them from their 'homeland' and she seemed to love every second of being inside of the robes. Thomas stood back watching in the distance. He had just come from the back yard and in his right hand was a mud ball. Smiling he hurled it toward Athena and watched in horror as it instead struck his mother in the back ruining the new dress she had gotten the day before.

Feeling that he was in danger of receiving punishment he turned and ran back into the house. Unfortunately his mother is the champion of the Amazons, and faster than normal when she is upset he found himself being lifted above the ground and looking into the eyes of his mother as she wiped the mud from her face, that his dirty hand left on her while trying to push away from her, with her free hand.

"Thomas what have you father and I said about throwing mud balls?" She asked coolly.

"Don't do it." He said looking at her.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked.

"Cause it's something that Lobo would do." He said definitely.

He heard his mother curse slightly as she sat him down and looked him in the eyes.

"Thomas Lobo is a gun toting idiot. He is nothing more than a super powered thug that cares nothing for anyone that is suppose to protect." She said looking at him.

"He's brought down more bad guys than Superman and Batman combined! He saved aunt Ana! Lobo is a hero!" He shouted as he tried to squirm away.

"Go to your room. Your father and I will decide your punishment." She said as she turned away from him.

"Being your son is punishment enough!" he shouted as he turned and ran up the stairs.

(Present in the office of the Iceberg Lounge)

Thomas closed his eyes and felt a twinge of remorse of his words to his mother. He did love his mother but she left him. Everyone left him after the events that killed Doris Quinzel. The thoughts of her brought a horrible feeling of loneliness. Doris was the daughter of Dr. Harleen Quinzel and the Joker. Unlike her father and mother she wasn't a complete sociopath. It wasn't that she wasn't dangerous, but that was part of what drew him to her. The two of them had been lovers and planned on being married before she was killed by Killer Croc. He remembered watching as Croc snapped her neck and then tossed her to the ground. If only he could fly, or if he run at super speeds he would have been there quick enough. No he was only blessed with super human strength. A fact that Croc learned right before he ripped the criminals head off.

His mother and father arrived after he killed Croc and saw what had happened. He didn't blame his father for her death. His father was only human, but his mother was Wonder Woman for her Gods sake. He remembered when she walked close to him he pushed her away.

"You could have been here. You could have raced down here and saved her. Athena could have raced down here and saved her. But no she wasn't good enough to be a Wayne was she? After all she was the daughter of the Joker and couldn't be trusted. Guess what I'm not good enough to be a Wayne either." He said as he turned and walked past them.

"Thomas no one wanted this." She said to him trying to keep up to him.

"You know she was carrying your grandchild, but then they wouldn't have been good enough either would they?" He asked trying to keep from showing any sign of weakness as he reached the ladder up to the surface.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize… Thomas I wouldn't have wanted her to die anyway…" Diana said.

"Save it. You're not my mother. My mother was a hero. My mother would have rushed down here to save her life. You're nothing more than a pale imitation of what my mother was." He said as he left her there crying.

He stopped the memories and picked up the mark he was supposed to kill. He looked at the picture of Superman and pulled the last bit of smoke from his cigar. Reaching down to his rife he checked the Kryptonite tipped bullets he had finished making. Luthor had been going about killing Superman the wrong way and finally it cost the businessman everything, but his employer had left it up to him how he would do this. The way was simple. Superman would save someone and step into the line of fire. The bullet would pass through his forehead and kill the man of steel. He felt sorry for Lanis Kent, but then they where little more than fuck buddies anyway. He looked at the picture of his employer and smiled. The man hiring him to kill Superman claimed to be Zeus. It surprised him that the king of the gods would hire an assassin, but then maybe he didn't want to get his hands dirty.


End file.
